The Fan Club
by raezura
Summary: Members of Soi Fon's Onmitsukido have gathered for one purpose only; to break her and Yoruichi up. YoruSoi
1. Chapter 1

This is my second story. Ever since it was announced that many of Onmitsukido members had a crush on Soi Fon this idea has been rolling around in my head. Just a quick note, at the time of this fic Yoruichi and Soi Fon are in a relationship. Please remember to review as they make my day.

**Chapter 1**

One by one the members of the Onmitsukido filled into an unmarked room in their barracks. Someone stood guard on the inside of the door to make sure the security was at its highest. All of the members used their stealth training to the best of their abilities. Because tonight they would have to protect themselves from their biggest foe yet; their taicho.

As the last of the persons entered the windowless room, a girl at the front made a gesture. There was a nod from those on the inside of the door and they promptly shut it. This left the space completely pitch black. Suddenly a light flickered on from a bare bulb hanging from the ceiling. It showed the formation that the people had positioned themselves into. A circle, as if they were in a kindergarten classroom. In the center sat a tall girl with her long brown hair in braided pigtails. She rose with a large grin on her face.

"My name is Kobayashi Reiko. And I am your leader."

The group immediately progressed into confused chatter. They had a leader? When did this happen? Who had decided this? _When_ did they decide this?

Reiko raised her hand to silence them. "I have nominated myself as your leader for obvious reasons," she explained. "Reason number one, I am obviously the most competent one for the job. And reason number two, I am the single person in the Sereitei that loves Soi Fon-taicho the most."

The chatter returned. "You love her the most? What about Yoruichi-sama?" someone asked. Everyone nodded in agreement.

Reiko's eyes narrowed. "That despicable woman? She made the person Ilove suffer for over one hundred years! Does that sound like love to you?" She twirled herself into the light of the single light bulb and rose her arm dramatically over her face as her eyes shimmered. "But the love I could promise her. She would never have to worry about loneliness ever again. For I would always be at her side. At her beck and call for all eternity. We would kiss in the moonlight and tenderly hold each other in our arms. Then we would retreat to the bed-"

She was interrupted by the rising of the lone man in the group. "Um, Reiko-san?" he asked shyly. She turned with a start, hands on her hips. "Who the hell do you think you are?" she demanded.

"M-my name is Abe Haruto. I, and I'm sure everyone else here was too, was just wondering something."

"And what is that, might I ask?"

"Well," he stammered while turning back to look at the faces of his squad members. They gave encouraging but intimidated looks. "We just want to know what exactly you called us for."

Reiko looked him over. His appearance was nothing special. On the shorter side with mop of uncontrollable black hair. He honestly was nothing more than your average Japanese boy. She looked back into his face and smiled. Then she looked around the room confidently. Everyone shifted uncomfortably in their seats as they waited for her to answer.

"Why I need you to help me, of course."

For the second time that night she lost the group to confused chatter. Questions and hypothesizes were tossed out. She tried despratly to quiet them down until a small girl in the front stood up. She looked very similar to a mouse with pale brown hair, a short nose, and large glasses. Everyone stopped talking as they waited for her to speak. The girl was one of the short hat was very quiet and people considered it a major event when they talked. She opened her mouth an inch and whispered for them to quiet down.

"Yes," Reiko cried exasperatedly. "Listen to Shizuka. Not me!" The girl sat down. Reiko smiled curtly at her.

"Now then, as I was saying I need you in order to carry out my ultimate plan; to break up Soi Fon-taicho and Shihonin Yoruichi."

**End Chapter 1**


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for the whopping five reviews I received for my first chapter. To answer a question that was posed, my chapters always tend to start off shorter and gradually get longer. This story will be no different. If you have any advice for me to improve my writing skills please tell me! And even if you don't a general review would be much appreciated.

**Chapter 2**

"Break them up?"

"You can't be serious!"

"Are you crazy?"

Various questions were flung out from around the room. Both Reiko and Shizuka's attempts to quiet the group down were in vain. Suddenly an energetic young girl jumped up from the back of the room. She stood determinedly as she waiting for the chatter to cease. As it quieted down she cleared her throat.

"I for one think it's a great idea," she announced, pointing to her chest in emphasis. Various persons muttered in disagreement. "What, you don't agree with me?" the girl asked. She made her way to the center of the circle and stood next to Reiko.

"Let's take a quick survey. Who in here has a crush on Soi Fon-taicho?"

People around the room looked at each other. They certainly weren't expected the question to be asked. Even though it was the question Reiko had asked each one of them to find who was interested for her fan club.

One by one the squad members raised their hands. Soon everyone in the small room had their hands in the air, shyly, but in the air still.

Reiko noticed out of the corner of her eye that in the room full of women, the lone man had his hand up. She couldn't resist calling him out.

"You, Haruto!" she exclaimed pointing her finger at the shy young man. He pointed quizzically to his chest. "Me?" he asked nervously.

The leader nodded. "Why the hell would you be romantically interested in a person who is _openly lesbian_?" The room tittered with amusement.

Haruto gulped. "I-I like her for the same reasons that you like her. I don't think that her sexuality should come into this."

Reiko grinned. "You do realize you're an idiot, right? You'll never have a chance with her!" The two of them starred at each other for a few moments. You could have cut the tension with a knife. Suddenly the man laughed. Everyone was surprised by his sudden outburst, especially from someone who had been stuttering only a moment before.

"That made my day," Haruto declared. "And you? You think you have a chance with her? I came to this meeting because; yes I have a crush on her. But I don't have these, these delusions that I could be in a relationship with her. In case you have noticed, this is the first time she's been happy in years! Taicho isn't going to dump her happiness because one of her subordinates confesses she has feelings for her."

His rant was interrupted by a swift punch to face followed by a kick in the groin. Or rather, an attempted kick to the groin as it was disrupted by Shizuka flash stepping in between the two fighting.

"Shizuka!" Reiko shrieked. "Don't get involved with this. This is my fight!" The shy girl looked up at the other with her big eyes. "Don't fight," she said quietly. Reiko glared at her and then looked at Haruto.

"Fine," she spat. "I'll stop fighting. But only because of the cause." She turned on one heel and faced the remainder of the room. "My plan is simple; to break up Taicho and Yoruichi. But I cannot do this by myself. I need help."

The rest of the squad was quiet. The girl standing next to Reiko spoke up. "I'll help."

Reiko smiled slyly. "You're the girl that conducted the poll, correct?" She nodded. "And your name is?"

"Goto Hoshiyo."

"That was pretty good work you did back there with the survey. I could use your creativity." She patted Hoshiyo on the shoulder. "Anyone else?"

Two people stood. Everyone turned to look. It was Haruto and Shizuka.

"Alright Shizuka, you're in," Reiko said with a nod. She sat down. "As for Haruto..." His face grew red with anger. "You can't kick me out just because I'm not a woman!"

Reiko sighed. "You're right. Alright, using Hoshiyo's idea let's take a vote. Who here thinks we should _not _let Haruto be in the group?"

Only a few raised their hands. "Well, I think we know the answer here," Hoshiyo said. Reiko pouted.

"Fine then. Anyone else?" No one stood. "Alright, than you can promptly get out."

One by one people filed out of the room occasionally looking back. When they were all gone Reiko gathered her three subordinates around her and they huddled into a small circle.

"Alright," Reiko began. "Here's what we're going to do."

* * *

Soi had had a long day. It didn't deviate from her normal routine but for some strange reason she felt more drained than she usually did. It was a short walk from Squad 2's headquarters to her house; something that she was thankful for.

As she reached the front gates Soi noticed something strange. The usual guards that were stationed to guard at this time were nowhere in sight. In fact, she didn't see anyone in the courtyard at all. This wasn't a good sign.

She pulled Suzumebachi out from her belt and held it at the ready. Her guards were not hired but rather Onmitsukido members that were using the overtime as time to practice their stealth techniques. Despite how hard she trained them she hated to admit that they wouldn't be that hard to take down. She would have to be vigilant.

Out of the corner of her eye Soi saw something move. She quickly flash stepped to behind a nearby support beam a close distance away. "Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi," she whispered. The plain wakizashi turned into a brilliant gold stinger on her middle finger. She poised it ready and silently charged at the mysterious person.

Right before she made contact there was a scream. The person spun around and glared at her with glaring, golden eyes. "What the hell are you doing?" Yoruichi shrieked.

Soi lowered her weapon, embarrassed. How tired was she that she couldn't recognize the familiar Reiatsu of her girlfriend?

Yoruichi laughed. "You've improved. Your Reiatsu was completely hidden and I didn't even hear you approach." Soi blushed. "Doesn't change the fact that you scared the living crap out of me though."

"I-I'm sorry Yoruichi-sama."

"And you're using that horrible suffix again?"

"I'm sorry."

Yoruichi sighed exasperatedly. "Stop apologizing. I had no right to go sneaking around after dark anyways. It's my fault if anything."

Soi moved toward her and put her hand on the woman's shoulder. "Yoruichi…" she started. Her words were cut off by Yoruichi kissing her on the lips. For a moment all the stress of her difficult position was forgotten as she allowed herself to slip into her lover's arms.

They broke apart suddenly as Soi's cell phone began to ring. She looked apologetically at Yoruichi and flipped open the phone. She put it to her ear.

"_Moshi-moshi_."

Yoruichi could hear the faint sound of someone talking on the other end. She looked at Soi who seemed almost annoyed at the conversation. She abruptly hung up the phone.

"That was a few members of my squad," she said to Yoruichi.

"What did they want?"

Soi crossed her arms and heaved a sigh. "They want you to go out drinking with them." Sop much for her enjoyable evening at home.

**End Chapter 2**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"So you're really going to go out with them?" Soi asked her girlfriend who was busy getting ready for her evening. They were in Soi's large yet minimal bedroom. All across the floor were various outfits. Yoruichi had yet to choose which one she wanted to wear. The women in question stood in the bathroom doing her makeup in her unmentionables.

Yoruichi looked up from the mirror. "Of course. They invited me, didn't they?" She popped the top off of a tube of lipstick and began applying it to her pursed lips. "Why are you so concerned with this anyways?" she questioned.

Soi stood silently for a moment. She had a point. Why _did _she care? She had never really thought of herself as a party girl before and she certainly wasn't interested in going out with them.

"Are you jealous?"

"No! Of course not," Soi said a little too shrilly.

Yoruichi turned and looked at her. "Really?" she said sarcastically. She grabbed a tissue from the box on the counter and blotted at her dark lipstick. "Sounds to me like you're a little pissed off that you weren't invited."

The Chinese woman sighed. "Okay, fine. I just grew up with you being invited to go out with your squad every night. And I guess I kind of wanted the same."

Yoruichi threw the tissue in the garbage and walked across the room to Soi. She put her arms around the other woman and kissed her. "You can come if you want to."

Soi shook her head. "They invited you. Besides, I could use the night alone."

"Alright then. You sure you don't want to come?" She nodded.

Yoruichi pulled away and ran over to the area of the room where she had begun laying out her outfits. She bent over and picked two up at random. One was a long red colored dress while the other was a shorter colored dark blue one. "Which would look better on me?" she asked.

"Red."

"Too formal. I pick blue." Yoruichi began pulling the strappy dress over her over her head. Soi rolled her eyes. She didn't know why the woman even bothered asking her for fashion advice. Yoruichi already knew more than Soi could ever learn in a million years.

"Zip me up please," the purple-haired woman requested. Soi walked over and obliged her.

Soi's mind was in turmoil. Ever since her squad had called to invite Yoruichi out with them something had been eating in the back of her mind. Truth was her girlfriend loved drinking. She drank for one purpose; to get drunk. Soi hated the drunken version Yoruichi. She was much wilder than her sober counterpart and wouldn't hesitate to flirt with any attractive girl or boy nearby. Soi knew it was just a matter of time before Yoruichi cleared that hurdle and would cheat.

"Hey Yoruichi?" she asked as she pulled the zipper up.

"Yeah, bee?"

Oh god. There it was. That nickname. How could she bring this up now?

"I just wanted to ask you something."

"Shoot."

Here it was. "Can you not drink so much when you go out?"

There was an awkward silence. Yoruichi looked confused. "Are you implying something?" she questioned angrily. "Are you saying I have a drinking problem?"

Soi jumped to defend herself. "Of course not. It's just that when you get drunk, well, you kind of lose control."

Yoruichi's expression darkened. "Lose control? What the hell do you mean?"

"I-it's just," Soi stammered. "That you turn into a flirt when you get drunk. And I'm afraid that you might cheat."

She scoffed. "Who the hell do you think I am Soi?" She folded her arms across her chest. "You have all these baseless accusations. When have I ever cheated on you, huh?" She paused for a moment. "Is this what you see me as, just some slut?"

Shit. That wasn't what Soi was trying to say at all. She looked down at the floor "It's just that I don't want you to lose control and jeopardize our relationship."

Yoruichi turned away in a huff. She picked up her bag and walked sullenly to the front door. She started to reach for the handle and then paused. "Hey Soi?" she asked.

Soi looked up, her eyes shining with hope. "Yeah?"

"Screw you." And with that she opened the door and walked out, slamming it for emphasis.

* * *

"Places everybody," Reiko called as various members of the Onmitsukido ran around the hall. "Remember that she'll be here in only a few moments." She gestured to Shizuka to gather her head committee.

When they arrived she had plenty of questions to ask them. Especially Haruto. "How did you gather so many people?" she asked him with confusion in her voice.

He scoffed. "They're Shinigami. If you even mention something with alcoholic content they come running. Hell, they'd come even if we were having a hand sanitizer party."

The group laughed.

There was a knock at the door. "Will someone get that," Reiko called. A casually dressed squad member ran over and slid open the shoji screen. Yoruichi entered and many of the members bowed out of habit.

She laughed. "There will be none of that tonight." There were cheers amongst the group as they returned back to their socializing.

Reiko took this as her cue and she picked up a tray of shots to bring over to the woman who was taking off her shoes. Yoruichi noticed her and smiled. "Maybe I shouldn't have worn these ones," she noted. With one big tug she managed to get the offending shoe off.

"Alright," she said as she stood up brushing herself off. "Hi. You know who I am so who are you?"

Reiko held out her hand. "Kobayashi Reiko, Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi held up her hand. "Please," she said rolling her eyes. "You're just like my girlfriend, using those stupid suffixes." She looked around abruptly. "Speaking of her, where are the drinks?"

Spotting the drink table she rushed over to grab one. Reiko followed. "Yoruichi, did something happen?"

Yoruichi gulped down her drink and put her hand on Reiko's shoulder. "For now, we forget about that," she said dismissively. She turned to the rest of the room. "Now," she shouted. "Who's ready to party?"

Across the room Hoshiyo grinned. She looked at Haruto and smiled. "Everything is going according to plan."

* * *

Soi paced across the floor of her living room. Every few moments she would stop to look at the clock. The hands barely seemed to be moving. It was 4 in the morning. Yoruichi usually called it quits by 2. What had happened?

A noise outside the door alerted Soi Fon. She turned her attention to the side of the shoji screen and pulled it open. Outside Yoruichi stood bent over with her hand on the door frame supporting herself.

"Hey Soi," she slurred. "Wha' you doing here?" With that her knees buckled and she began to fall. Soi dove to catch her. She caught the caramel skinned woman in the crook of her arms. Soi couldn't tell what was more pathetic; how drunk Yoruichi was or the fact that Soi couldn't even hold her up.

"Come on Yoruichi," she said as she half carried half dragged the woman inside the house. "Let's get you to bed."

Soi took Yoruichi into her bedroom and put her down on the bed. "I'm just getting the covers pulled back so don't fall asleep," she warned. After the task was complete she noticed the woman had already fallen into dreamland. Soi Fon sighed. "Fine then."

She put Yoruichi under the covers still in her party clothes and tucked her in. As she left the room, Soi couldn't help but look back. Now wasn't the time to be mad at her.

That would come tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

That night Soi slept on her couch. It wasn't the type of couch that was meant to spend long nights on and left her tossing and turning. Not that she would have been able to sleep anyways. She couldn't stop thinking about what could have happened at the party. Yoruichi was stubborn, she knew that. But would she really stoop so low as to go out and get hammered just to defy her.

Soi heard groaning noises coming from the bedroom. Good. Yoruichi was awake. She pulled the blanket off of herself and put her feet on the tatami mat, stopping to rub the sleep from her eyes.

With difficulty Soi got up and started to walk over to the bedroom door. She didn't want to do this. Despite the fact that she was born and raised a warrior, she hated fights like this.

She pulled open the door. It squeaked. From the bed came a loud moan as Yoruichi protested the noise. She grabbed a nearby pillow and plopped it over her head to bloke out any other incoming clamor. "Hangover?" Soi asked.

Yoruichi lifted the corner of the pillow slightly to see out. "You don't know the worst of it," she whined. She dropped the corner and sighed as it blocked out the impending light. Soi strode over to the side of them bed and snatched the pillow off of her girlfriend's head. She tossed it to the side and reached over to open the blinds. The fresh sunlight of the morning shone in; right in Yoruichi's eyes.

She screamed in pain and flung her hands over her eyes to protect them. "Why would you do that?" she yelled angrily. Soi stood there for a moment. Then she smiled. It wasn't the typical kind smile she usually used with her lover. This was a smile of contempt.

Yoruichi had waited long enough for a response. Bracing herself against the light she jumped out of the bed and closed the shades. She reached down and grabbed her pillow before jumping back into bed. But for once the Goddess of Flash was too slow. Soi snatched the pillow from her and held it high above her head.

"Why are you doing this?" Yoruichi shrieked. She winced at the loudness of her own voice and dropped her voice to a whisper. "Why?" Soi smirked again.

"Simple," Soi said as she sat down in Yoruichi's spot on the bed. "I bring up a reasonable suggestion and you yell at me. You leave in a huff and return after god knows what sort of activities in a drunken stupor." Her voice raised in volume as she spoke. "And then you expect me to be fine with this?"

Yoruichi scoffed and folded her arms. "All I did was go out and have some fun."

Soi glared at her for a few moments. She finally opened her mouth to speak. "And what did that fun include?"

"What are you accusing me of?" Yoruichi asked, forgetting her whisper for an excited moment.

"We all know how you act," Soi stated plainly. Forgetting her current state in a haze of red Yoruichi ran over to Soi and grabbed her by the wrists. Soi struggled to get free but she was clearly no match for the angered woman.

"What are you saying about me?" Yoruichi asked, her temper wearing thin. She grabbed Soi's other wrist and held her tight. "Answer me," she demanded as her head screamed in pain. Soi tried to twist away. "Let me go," she demanded.

Yoruichi dropped her without hesitation. "Fine," she replied. "Now answer my question; what are you saying about me? That I'm a whore who can't keep it in her pants?"

Soi looked at her plainly. It hurt to hear what she had thought over and over in her head finally said out loud. Even if it wasn't her being insulted, she still wasn't prepared for such a thing.

"Fine then." Soi stood up from the bed and smoothed out the wrinkled sheet she was sitting on. "I won't accuse you of anything more then." She walked over to her closet and grabbed her captain's haori. "I'll simply go and ask them myself."

She walked over to the door and grabbed the handle. "Soi, wait!" Yoruichi cried. Soi paused for a moment. She tightened her grip on the doorknob and pulled it open. Without looking back she walked out.

As soon as the door closed quietly behind her the tears started to fall from Yoruichi's eyes. She couldn't stop them. With a defiant motion she brushed them from her face. "God dammit," she muttered. "I won't let myself cry over you." The statement did nothing to stop the tears.

* * *

"It worked!" cried Reiko. She popped the cork of the bottle of champagne and held it up. "I declare a toast."

The rest of the group moaned. "Not after last night," Hoshiyo groaned. The others nodded in agreement. Reiko sighed angrily. "But this is time for celebration! We won. After all this hard work we finally did it. We w-"

"Won what?"

The group spun around to face the intruder. It was Soi Fon.

"T-taicho," Haruto stammered. All four bowed simultaneously. Soi smiled tightly. "Stand up," she commanded."Now, as I asked before, what did you win?" The members looked at each other, searching for an answer.

Finally Shizuka stepped forward. "We were playing a game earlier against other members of the Onmitsukido. Our team was victorious."

Reiko shoved her aside. "Yeah taicho," she exclaimed. "We were playing hide and seek earlier. In fact," she motioned to the group. "We were just about to play another round. Would you like to join?"

Soi shook her head. "I actually came here to ask you something." The group looked at her expectantly. Oh god. Could she actually do it? Could she really do the one thing she considered taboo; mixing her personal and private lives? She took a deep breath and asked.

"What exactly did Yoruichi do last night with you?"

She couldn't do it. She couldn't face whatever the answer might be. The strong, stoic captain broke down in tears. Reiko rushed forward. "Hey, it's okay," she comforted. Soi moved her head to the girl's shoulder. The young woman looked threateningly at the other members, urging them to get out so she would have her much deserved time with their captain. They quickly obeyed her and rushed from the room.

Soi looked up into Reiko's face. "Please tell me she didn't do anything other than drink." Reiko lifted her hand to Soi's face and started to brush her long hair away. Here it was. Her big chance. She had successfully gotten her taicho and that bitch Yoruichi broken up. Now here she had it. The chance to prove to Soi Fon how much she truly loved her. A chance to-

Her thoughts were interrupted by someone bursting through the door. Both women turned to look. They were caught in an awkward position with Reiko's hands cupping Soi's face. Their bodies were touching as they stood and they were leaning towards each other. They looked like they were about to kiss.

At least, that's how it look to Yoruichi Shihonin.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks so much to SoldierG65434-2 for being my wonderful beta reader and helping me out.

**Chapter 5**

For a moment everything in the room froze. Yoruichi stared in shock at Soi Fon who stood motionless. Suddenly she grabbed Reiko's shoulders and pushed her away. Reiko lost her balance at the sudden movement and started to fall. She caught herself and started to back away from the couple.

Soi Fon slowly turned her eyes to meet Yoruichi's. No longer was she the aggressive, hot-headed woman who had argued with her girlfriend that morning. Now she had reverted back to her teenage self; quiet, submissive, and timid. She lifted her hand in a pleading offer of peace. "Please Yoruichi," she begged. "It isn't what it looks like."

The caramel skinned woman crossed her arms. They were shaking. "Really," she asked, her voice quivering slightly. "Try to explain it to me then." Soi Fon dropped her hand. She looked at Reiko who was trying not to be involved by staying off to the side. The stupid girl had brought it on herself. A subordinate trying to kiss her captain was crazy enough. But attempting it when said captain was already involved with someone else? The girl was insane. She looked back to Yoruichi.

"She tried to kiss me!" Soi Fon exclaimed while extending her arm to point at the girl in the corner. Yoruichi scoffed. "You really think I would believe that?" Her voice cracked in the middle of the sentence. She covered her face with her hands. To hide her disappointment. Her sadness. But mostly her anger.

"Yoruichi-sama," Soi Fon pleaded reverting back to her old habit. "Please, you have to believe me! I have no romantic interest in the girl." Yoruichi didn't move from her spot. The Chinese woman walked over and tried to put her arms around her lover, hoping they could put this behind them. She slapped them away.

"Don't you dare touch me," Yoruichi said angrily as tears streamed down her face. "How can you accuse me of cheating and then go and do something like this?" she shrieked.

"I never did anything," Soi Fon argued. "That's what I've been trying to tell you!"

"And give me one reason why I should believe you."

Soi Fon stopped for a moment. How could she convince Yoruichi that she never touched Reiko? My god, she barely even knew the girl. To Soi Fon she was just another subordinate that needed to be trained and kept in line. Then she had an idea. She walked over and took Reiko by the shoulder. She brought her over in front of Yoruichi and pushed her out in front. "Reiko," she urged. "Tell Yoruichi what happened."

Reiko did her best to keep from smiling. This was it. This was her big chance to do the honors of breaking up the deserving couple. She made her cheeks blush as she looked up into the face of the woman whose guts she hated. "I'm sorry Yoruichi. I didn't know what happened. I was in the barracks when Soi Fon Fon-taicho came in and grabbed me. I'm so sorry." With that she burst into tears and buried her face in her hands.

Soi Fon's face turned bright red with anger. How dare she lie like that? But a more important question was _why _would she lie like that? What could the girl possibly gain from doing such a thing?

Yoruichi looked at Soi Fon with disgust. Her tears continued to flow as she angrily brushed them away. "I'm going back to your house to get me things. And with a final glance back at her lover she shunpoed away.

The moment Yoruichi was gone Soi Fon grabbed Reiko by the shoulder and shook her angrily with as much force as she could muster. "What the hell was that?" she yelled.

Reiko looked up at her idol adoringly. "Why else would I do it Soi Fon Fon-taicho? I'm in love with you." She raised her hand to caress the captain's face. Soi Fon pushed her away with such a force that Reiko landed on her back.

She moved her foot to Reiko's white throat and pressed down. "Is that why you lied?" A shock of realization hit her. "You," she breathed. "You knew how she would behave if she went drinking with you we would get in a fight." Reiko nodded as well as she could with the captain's foot on her neck. "And you were the one who encouraged her to drink so much."

Again the girl nodded. Soi Fon removed her foot and bent down as if to help the girl up. When she took her hand Soi Fon slammed her against the delicate wall of the shoji screen. It collapsed and sent the young girl falling back with it.

Soi Fon stood over her and glared down. She slowly drew Suzumebachi out from its sheath, prepared to kill the girl right then and there. Never mind the consequences. A flash of Reiatsu interrupted her thoughts. Yoruichi. She put the sword back into its scabbard before a trembling Reiko. "I would kill you for what you've done. But if you excuse me, I have to go stop the person I love from leaving." And with that she vanished.

Reiko sat up on the rubble and rubbed at her raw neck. "Why taicho?" she whispered. "Why aren't you happy with me?"

* * *

Soi Fon arrived at the entrance of her house. The noise coming from the inside of the house told her that Yoruichi hadn't left yet. She took a deep breath and opened the door.

When she reached the bedroom she found it in complete disarray. Yoruichi hurried around their room grabbing her personal objects. She took clothing from the closet and began to stuff it into her suitcase. Soi Fon noticed that it was the luggage Yoruichi had brought her clothes in. She remembered how excited the two of them had been on that day when they moved in together. A happier time.

"Yoruichi," she started. The woman turned to face her, startled. When she saw the person who had uttered her name she turned her attention back to packing. "What do you want?" Yoruichi asked disdainfully. Soi Fon closed the door and walked over to her goddess.

"I came to stop you from leaving," she explained. Yoruichi rolled her eyes and continued packing. That was the last straw for Soi Fon. She exploded. "Why are you acting so immature?" she yelled. "First you go out and get hammered to defy me. Then I try to explain myself and you ignore me completely. Why are you acting like this?"

Yoruichi spun around to face her girlfriend. "Goddammit Soi," she cursed. "This isn't going to work out." Soi Fon looked confused. "What do you mean?" The other woman sighed. "We've been fighting over the stupidest things for the last month. And it kept escalating until-"Her voice cracked. "Until I go out and act like an idiot and you go to the comfort of another woman."

"But I didn't," Soi Fon responded pleadingly. "Please you need to hear the whole story! Reiko was lying."

Yoruichi looked back at her as if Soi Fon was a small, stupid child who couldn't understand their ABC's. "So that girl, Reiko would just lie like that? What would she possibly have to gain by that?" She slammed the suitcase down and fastened the lock. "I'm sorry Soi," she said unapologetically. "But I have to go."

She picked up the suitcase and walked out the door. Soi Fon stood still in shock as she heard the front door close. Then she slowly lowered herself onto the bed and gripped the pillow that Yoruichi had slept on that night. She inhaled the scent. But it did nothing to calm her down. And so she cried in the same spot that Yoruichi had been left in that morning.


	6. Chapter 6

I must give SoldierG65434-2 a lot of credit for this chapter. He gave me some fantastic ideas and even contributed a couple of the dialogue lines. I could not be more grateful.

**Chapter 6**

Soi Fon usually wasn't one for sitting back and doing nothing. But she wasn't one for hard liquor either and that had changed very quickly after Yoruichi left. She hadn't exactly sat on her hands for the whole week though. For the first day she called the woman's cell phone non-stop, trying to explain her side of the story. She soon found that Yoruichi had blocked her number. So Soi Fon moved on to borrowing phones from terrified subordinates who had heard of what the angered captain had almost done to Reiko. At first Yoruichi had answered but had caught on quickly. Now she didn't even answer.

She poured herself another shot and downed it. It burned as the cool liquid trickled down the back of her throat. At least it distracted her for a moment. Soi Fon turned her attention back to her cluttered desk.  
Paperwork didn't stop for personal disaster.

A knock at door disrupted her. "Who is it?" she called exasperatedly. This was the last thing she needed right now. A chuckle came from outside.

"I brought sake," the voice called. "I had a feeling you might be needing it." Without asking for permission to enter the captain's office, the person slid the door. It was Kyouraku Shunsui. In his hands was a bottle of his favorite kind of alcohol. He walked into the room and grabbed the nearest chair. Not caring as it dragged on the floor; he set it down in front of her desk and plopped into the seat.

"So, I take it you have another glass here?" he asked. Grudgingly Soi Fon took out another shot glass from the drawer of her desk and handed it to him. Kyouraku inspected it. "Sake in a shot glass? That's just non-traditional."

"Is there a reason that you're here?" Soi asked impatiently. "Or," she leaned forward in her seat and gave him a death glare. "Did you just come to bother me?"

He shuddered. Soi Fon's sting from her glare was just as bad as the one from her Zanpakutou. "Actually," Kyouraku said leaning back in his chair. "I came to comfort you. And what better to do that then with the calming taste of sake?" When she didn't respond he continued. His usual jovial tone was lost. "Everyone is worried about you Soi Fon-taicho. You haven't come out of your office in over a week. We all know what happened to you after she left the first time. But we can't help if we don't know what happened."

She stayed quiet. He rose from his chair in anger. "Fine then. If you don't want help I won't force it on you." Kyouraku rummaged around in his captain's haori for a moment before pulling out a small bag. He tossed it on her desk. "Ukitake said he wanted you to have this. I have no idea why." With that he turned and left.

Soi Fon opened the bag. It was konpeito. The sugary sweet rock candy was her favorite. She looked back up from the bag. They cared. They really cared. "Kyouraku," she called. "I'm ready to talk now."

He was back in a moment. "He said those sweets would work on anybody. He has me convinced now." She smiled. "Defiantly convinced. Now let's talk."

* * *

She told him the whole story. It had been years since she had opened up to somebody like this. Yoruichi would even have to try hard to pry any feelings out of her. It felt strange at first but then it felt like a weight off of her shoulders. She couldn't keep their break-up bottled up inside her like this.

After she finished, Kyouraku sat for a moment contemplating. "This girl Reiko is delusional. Why does she think that by ruining your relationship with Yoruichi you'll fall in love with her?" Soi Fon shrugged her shoulders.

He laughed. "It was more of a rhetorical question. But I know what you need to do. You need to confront her."

She shook her head rapidly. "I can't do that. Last time I almost killed her."

"You won't kill her," Kyouraku said. "Get her side of the story first. Find out what caused her to do this."

Soi Fon sighed. Reiko was the last person she wanted to see right now. But the girl had to have a reason for her schoolgirl crush.

She stood from her chair and stuck her hand across the table. "Thank you Kyouraku-taicho. You helped me a lot." He grabbed her hand and shook it.

As she started to leave he stopped her. He held up the bottle with the remaining sake in it with a large grin on his face. "First, drink this. Liquid courage." Though Soi Fon had had her fill of liquor for the next millennia she grabbed the bottle and took a swig. She wiped the liquid from the sides of her mouth and handed it back to the smiling captain.

* * *

Soi Fon arrived at the Onmitsukido barracks only moments after her encounter with Kyouraku. She had forgotten how minimal it was. She tried to remember the last time she had set foot in the barracks. Probably the day that Yoruichi had told her to pack up her things and move into the Shihonin household. She smiled, remembering the day clearly.

Her thoughts were jostled by a tap on her shoulder. She spun around hand on her scabbard. In front of her was not an enemy but a now terrified squad member. "A-are you looking for something?" the boy asked.

It must have been Soi Fon's imagination; these recruits were getting younger by the day. But she shouldn't think about that now. "Yes," she answered the boy. "I'm looking for a girl named Reiko. Do you know her."

The boy froze up. He had heard about Reiko and her fan club. But more importantly he had heard about how they had broken up his captain and her girlfriend. Older squad members had warned him what would happen when Soi Fon became angry. He didn't want to see that happen.

"Boy!" Soi Fon yelled. "I asked you to tell me where Reiko is. Now I suggest you do so or I will be forced to wring the information out of you." He shook with fright but still managed to point up to the third story.

"Thank you," Soi Fon said patronizingly. "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

* * *

Soi Fon had never been on the third floor of the barracks. That floor was designated for the members of the Onmitsukido who had been there longer than three years. She had barely been living on the first floor for a month before Yoruichi demanded she move. She hadn't missed much. It was composed of a long, gray hallway with white oak doors on either side for as far as the eye could see. In other words, it looked exactly like the other two floors of the building.

The names of the room's occupants were displayed in bold letters above the door. For once she was glad for the invasion of privacy; this meant she wouldn't have to knock on every door to find the girl. Her eyes scanned each the name plates until she found the one label Kobayashi, Reiko. That was the door she approached.

Soi Fon knocked on the door once. No response. She knocked again. Still nothing. No way was she going to wait until Reiko came home. She put her hand on the door knob and turned it.

Nothing could have prepared her for what she saw. The plain gray room had almost every square inch covered with pictures. Pictures of her. Some were pictures cut out of newspapers and magazines. But the majority were the kind taken subtly with a camera.

Here she was at captain's meetings, training her subordinates, doing paperwork, and other typical day to day activities. But the worst were the ones with her and Yoruichi. Her former lover's beautiful face had pictures of Reiko's face crudely taped over it. All photographs were covered with lipstick marks.

She was in such shock that the captain didn't notice that the very person she had been looking for was lounging on her bed. "I take it you're here to kill me?" Reiko asked while surprisingly calm.

Soi Fon shrugged. "Depends," she answered. "If you can give me a good enough reason to explain all of this nonsense." Reiko laughed. This was a reaction that Soi Fon had not expected. People never laughed in the face of danger. Of course, not unless they were insane. And judging by the girl's room that could very much be the case.

"All right then," Reiko said with a nod. "I'll explain. You see taicho, you were my inspiration for joining the Goteijusantai. I was amazed by your ability, your grace, but mostly your beauty. Then I started to learn about you. And I found that we're more alike than you could imagine. Because all of this," she motioned to the photographs on the walls. "You did the same thing. We're alike in the fact that we both loved people we could never have."

Soi Fon tried to absorb this information. She looked around the room at the absurd pictures of herself. Realization hit her. She had done this. She had saved obscure things that Yoruichi had touched, admired her from afar. She had even gone so far as to take naked pictures of her goddess from afar. To think about it, she had even thought about Yoruichi as a goddess. She had insisted on putting the woman on a pedestal, worshiping her like she was a mystical being.

_Please tell me that this isn't me, _Soi Fon though desperately as the room seemed to start to spin_. Somebody, Tell me that I'm better than this!_


	7. Chapter 7

As always, thanks to SoldierG65434-2 for being my wonderful beta reader.

**Chapter 7**

In the week that Yoruichi had stayed at the Urahara Shoten she had memorized every crack in the ceiling. She stayed in her bed every day and just stared up at it, following the various fissures that danced across.

Occasionally her lack of thoughts would be interrupted by a phone call from Soi Fon. Yoruichi had blocked the woman's number as well as those of the various subordinates whose phones she had used. Frankly she didn't want to hear any explanation. Her eyes had seen enough through the years. Enough so that she could judge what lay before them.

She stared blankly back at the ceiling's fractures. Outside the door she could hear the patter of feet; the kids. They were whispering urgently to Kisuke.  
"She hasn't come out for a week," Ururu whispered, her usual quiet voice even quieter.

"Yeah!" Jinta interjected. "Every since she broke up with the mean lady she's been-" His statement was cut off by a soft slapping sound. Yoruichi stiffened. Kisuke was always the gentle one with the kids, the one who came to comfort the kids. He never physically disciplined them.

She heard Jinta crying quietly, more out of surprise than actual pain. "Why'd you do that?" he asked. A ruffling noise was heard as Kisuke put his hand on the boys head.

"Because you shouldn't talk like that," he said to the boy sternly. "Yoruichi is having a hard time." Understatement of the year, she thought. "Now go find Tessai. I'm going to talk to her."

Scampering was heard followed by a light knock on the door. She turned on her side facing away from the door. He didn't bother to knock a second time. The door opened while slightly scrapping on the floor.  
"Yoruichi," Kisuke called.

She didn't respond. Instead she simply pretended to be asleep. Maybe he would go away. Against her wishes, he walked over to the corner of the bed and sat down. "I've known you long enough that you can't fool me anymore," he said quietly.

Yoruichi rolled back over and looked up at him. "What do you want?" she asked, waiting for him to ask about things she didn't want to talk about. Like what exactly happened. Kisuke had been good enough that when she had come to his front door in a crying mess he had simply let her in. He still didn't know why she was here, though it would probably be easy enough to guess.

He surprised her by asking a completely irrelevant question. "Have you been eating?" he questioned.  
"I've had Tessai set out meals for you every day." Yoruichi nodded. Even though she didn't have much interest in food she still forced herself to eat to keep her strength up.  
"Now more importantly," Kisuke continued. "What happened between you and Soi-chan? Did you two have a fight?"

She shook her head rapidly. "Worse than that."

He arched an eyebrow in confusion. "Worse than having a fight?" Kisuke paused to think for a moment. "I can't think of anything. You'll have to help me out here."

Yoruichi let out her breath slowly. Suddenly the tears started. Kisuke outstretched his arms in order to comfort her. But she stayed sitting. She defiantly brushed away her tears and tried to control the shaking in her voice. "She cheated. We had a fight and I came to apologize and she was kissing her subordinate." She looked to Kisuke for his response. "Well?"

"I was just thinking," he started.

"Yeah?"

"It's just that," Kisuke paused. "It's just that Soi Fon would never cheat. She is completely enamored with you. You've fought before and she's just stayed at home waiting for you."

Yoruichi was confused. "What are you saying?" Her voice started to grow hysterical. "That what I saw was wrong?"

He shook his head. "Not at all. But maybe it wasn't Soi Fon who kissed her. Maybe it was the other way around." He stopped to collect his thoughts. "Now who was the person?"

"Just some girl," Yoruichi responded. She was surprised when Kisuke threw his head back and laughed. "What?" she demanded. "What's so funny?"

"It's not funny," he protested. "It's just a relief. The girl kissed her." Seeing that she had no idea what he was talking about he offered an explanation. "There's a reason a majority of the members of her squads are girls, Yoruichi. Your girlfriend is a very beautiful woman."

The realization hit her like a speeding bullet train. "You mean the girl had a crush on her?"

Kisuke nodded. "And she used Soi Fon's moment of weakness to take advantage of it." Yoruichi rose from the bed quickly. "Where are you going?"

"I need to go back." He shook his head. "Why not?" Yoruichi asked.

"We still have one key issue to cover; why did you two fight in the first place?"

She sighed. No doubt it would come to this. "We fought because I got drunk to spite her." He looked at her in a moment of confusion.

"Why would you do that?" he finally asked. "You don't usually act like that. In fact, you never act like that."

Yoruichi put her head in her hands. "I don't know. I'm immature but not that immature. And she had a reasonable request too."

Kisuke moved to put her arms around her. "Are you guys having any problems? Emotional or… physical?" She reached up and hit him on the head. He pulled away and took off his head to rub at the now sore spot. "Why'd you do that?" he questioned.

"You didn't have to ask that," Yoruichi said sternly.

"Just trying to help," he offered. "But seriously, no problems?"

"None at all."

Suddenly the bedroom door flew open. Both heads quickly turned to look. It was Jinta. He was heaving and leaning on the doorway to support himself. "Yoruichi," he gasped. "Someone is here to see you." She looked back at Kisuke who nodded for her to go. She raised herself up off the bed and walked out the door to the front entryway.

Jinta's eyes followed Yoruichi as she left the room. He turned his eyes back to Kisuke, shock visible. "What did you say to her?" he asked, amazed.

Kisuke grinned and unfolded his fan to cover his ever-growing smile.

"Just call me Urahara Kisuke, unlikely voice of reason."

* * *

  
Soi Fon wasn't surprised by how quickly Yoruichi came to the door. But the Chinese woman was surprised by the other woman's appearance. Her usual well-kept hair was distraught and her remaining makeup was smeared. Her clothes looked like they had been slept in and were in disarray. Then again, she couldn't exactly complain due to the fact that she was in similar condition.

Yoruichi obviously noticed the same thing. "Breaking up is pretty hard on us," she commented with a sly grin. "We should try not to do it anymore." Soi Fon didn't respond with words; instead she flung herself into the dark-skinned woman's arms. Their mouths came together as if magnets and they kissed like they had never kissed before.

A few moments later they both came up from the passionate embrace struggling for air. Kisuke, Tessai, and the children were watching them. "What?" Yoruichi joked. "Did the cable go out or something?"

"I see you two are back together," Kisuke noted. The couple nodded. "Soi-chan, you picked the optimal time to come in and make up with Yoruichi."

"Well," Soi Fon confessed. "I came here for an additional reason." She turned to Yoruichi and took her hands. "I need to show you something."

Kisuke turned to go into the basement. "I'll go open the Senkaimon."

* * *

After a lengthy trip from the world of the living to the Soul Society, Soi Fon and Yoruichi had finally come to their destination; the second squad barracks.

Yoruichi was confused. "Alright, you'll have to clue me in. Why are we here?"

Soi Fon looked back at the barracks. "I need you to prove something to me. I need you to prove to me that I'm not who I think I am."


	8. Chapter 8

Thanks to SoldierG65434-2 for beta-reading. I'm really sorry for the delay so I hope this chapter makes up for it. If part of it sounds familiar it's because I used part of Chapter 3.

**Chapter 8**

The pictures on the wall rustled as the door to the room flew open. Yoruichi and Soi Fon stepped through the door way and stopped in the center. The dark-skinned woman stared at the photographs on the wall with awe. She approached one that showed her and Soi Fon together. But instead of her face there was a crudely pasted photograph of one of the young members of the Onmitsukido.

A name hit her.

_Reiko_

Yoruichi grasped the corner of the picture of the girl's face and ripped it off. Part of the photo that it was glued to came off with it. She leaned over to inspect the damage. The girl's head was gone but so was her own. She gave a smile of irony and turned back to Soi Fon.

"So this is Reiko's room," she said, more of a statement than a question. The Chinese woman nodded.

"Now Soi," Yoruichi said as she sat down on the absent girl's bed. "Why did you bring me here?"

Soi Fon sighed. She knew the question would be coming. It was a question that she wanted to know the answer to. "I did the same thing Yoruichi-sama," she said.

"I took pictures of you in secret. I kept everything you ever gave me, right down to the most obscure item and treated them like they were gold." She looked up at Yoruichi. "Basically, this was me years ago."

A variety of expressions paraded across Yoruichi's face while Soi Fon watched. Confusion. Anger. Even happiness. Then finally her face crumpled and fell into tears. She put her head in her hands and wept. Soi Fon rushed to her side.

"Yoruichi-sama," she asked. "What's wrong?"

Yoruichi looked up at the woman that stood above her. In her eyes were genuine emotions; love and concern. Oh god. She didn't deserve this. She looked back up into Soi Fon's eyes to savor that hint of unconditional love. It wouldn't be there in a few moments.

"I might have been worthy of this at one time," she started. "But not now. Not after what I've done to you."Soi Fon was mystified.

"What do you mean? You haven't done anything. It was all Reiko's fault." Yoruichi shook her head.

"No it's not," she said sadly. "Remember that night that they took me out drinking?" Soi Fon nodded. "I lied about nothing happening."

* * *

One Week Ago

"Come on everyone," Reiko cried. "She'll be here any second!" Around the room various figures dashed from corner to corner laying out bottles for their night of heavy drinking. Reiko strained to feel for any reiatsu. She could feel Yoruichi's a short distance away. She motioned to Shizuka to gather the members of her committee. Haruto, Shizuka, and Hoshiyo arrived at her side.

"Good," said Reiko. "Now that we have everything set up I need to go over the plan with you." The group nodded. "The first step is to get her as drunk as possible. Then, one of you will strike. The question is who is it going to be?"Everyone looked at her in blank confusion.

"It depends," Haruto started. "What do you want us to do?" Reiko smiled slyly.

"One of you is going to sleep with her," she stated matter-of-factly as if this were a commonplace statement. Two of the three immediately began to yell.

"What do you mean?" Hoshiyo shouted. "Are you out of your mind?"

"This is crazy!" Haruto agreed. "She's never going to fall for it."Shizuka, the only one not yelling, held up her hand. The others stopped their protests.

"It's quite logical," she began. "It's common knowledge that Yoruichi-san has a flirty side once she begins drinking. It wouldn't take much work for that flintiness to change into something else." Reiko nodded furiously.

"You see?" she asked. "And I imagine that they have had disagreements about it in the past. This only takes advantage of the situation. After all," she smiled. "Nothing would drive them apart faster than drunken sex. The question remains though, who's going to do it?"

Reiko didn't wait for an answer. She pointed to Haruto. "It won't be you. I highly doubt that if she's dating a woman she would go for a man." He began to protest but was cut off by her next remark.

"Yoruichi wouldn't believe an advance from Shizuka. She's just too shy. So that leaves you." She pointed a finger at Hoshiyo.

"Why me?" Hoshiyo cried. "Why can't you do it?" Reiko laughed as if this was the most ridiculous idea she had ever heard.

"Me? You can't be serious," she said through laughter. "I'm saving myself for Soi Fon. I wouldn't contaminate myself with another woman!"The rest of the group rolled their eyes collectively. Reiko did her best to ignore it.

"So it's settled. Hoshiyo will sleep with Yoruichi."

"What do we do after?" Haruto asked." She smiled.

"We wait."

Their conversation had ended just in time as the sound of a knock on the door echoed through the room.

"Will someone get that," Reiko called. A casually dressed squad member ran over and slid open the shoji screen. Yoruichi entered and many of the members bowed out of habit. She laughed.

"There will be none of that tonight." There were cheers amongst the group as they returned back to their socializing. Reiko took this as her cue and she picked up a tray of shots to bring over to the woman who was taking off her shoes. Yoruichi noticed her and smiled.

"Maybe I shouldn't have worn these ones," she noted. With one big tug she managed to get the offending shoe off.

"Alright," she said as she stood up brushing herself off. "I figure you know who I am. But who are you?"

Reiko held out her hand. "Kobayashi Reiko, Yoruichi-sama."

Yoruichi held up her hand. "Please," she said rolling her eyes. "You're just like my girlfriend, using those stupid suffixes." She looked around abruptly. "Speaking of her, where are the drinks?"

Spotting the drink table she rushed over to grab one. Reiko followed.

"Yoruichi, did something happen?" Yoruichi gulped down her drink and put her hand on Reiko's shoulder.

"For now, we forget about that," she said dismissively. She turned to the rest of the room. "Now," she shouted. "Who's ready to party?"

Across the room Hoshiyo grinned. She looked at Haruto and smiled. "Everything is going according to plan." She made her way across the room and stopped to grab a drink for herself. Approaching Yoruichi's back she put her hand on the caramel-skinned woman's shoulder. She turned to face Hoshiyo and quickly downed her drink.

"You going to drink that one?" she asked the other woman. Hoshiyo shook her head and handed it over. Yoruichi tipped the glass back and let the sake flow into her throat. She crudely wiped her mouth with the back of another one.

This pattern continued for another hour as Yoruichi went around the room taking drinks. Hoshiyo and Shizuka rushed around the room helping her and refilling glasses. The woman was showing signs of obvious drunkenness and, just like Reiko had predicted, was acting flirtatiously to the various women in the room.

Hoshiyo saw this as her big chance. She set down the various glasses that she had been holding and made her way over to Yoruichi and sat down next to her closely. Their bodies were touching.

"Hi there," Hoshiyo said seductively. Yoruichi grinned.

"Hi," she slurred.

"It's a little loud in here, don't you think?" Yoruichi nodded slowly, her senses impaired. "What do you say we go somewhere quieter so we can talk?" Another nod.

As Hoshiyo led the woman by the hip into a nearby bedroom she looked back to Reiko who had been surveying the situation. She smiled and gave Hoshiyo a nod of approval. That was all she needed.

* * *

Yoruichi woke up with a start. She was lying on a futon, but one considerably less comfortable than her own at home.  
Where was she? Her body felt heavy, like she had been training hard the day before. But her head felt lighter than air. She rolled over to her side and hit a solid object. Wincing in pain, Yoruichi stood up and groped around till she struck something plastic. It was a clock.

She turned the clock until its front shined up at her. It was two in the morning. Setting the clock down she bent over. Her hands touched a soft, cotton object. She held it up to the light coming from the digital clock.  
A bra. But it wasn't her bra.

Quickly she turned her head to the side. There was a young woman in the bed next to her. A young woman that was not Soi Fon.

Yoruichi recoiled in horror. She had slept with someone last night.

_Oh god! Soi Fon was right! I do lose control when I drink!_

She immediately started her mission of finding her clothing. She dressed in the dark and managed to fumble about for the corner of the shoji screen. Once in the main room she tiptoed through the sleeping bodies on the floor. Her hand hit a glass. On inspection Yoruichi found it was still full. She titled the glass up and downed the contents.

They didn't call it liquid courage for nothing.

* * *

"So that's what happened," Soi Fon said quietly, not meeting Yoruichi in the eyes. The sat in silence for a few moments before Yoruichi spoke the first words.

"I guess I should leave now?" she asked, standing to leave before receiving conformation.

"That would be best." Soi Fon nodded.

Yoruichi looked completely drained. Her usual grin was wiped off her face and her eyes had no sparkle in them. She was clearly regretful yet knew that nothing she could say would fix the situation. She made her way out of the room but not before turned back.

"I'll send someone to pick up my stuff so you don't have to see me, okay?" With that she left the room.

What did she expect, Soi Fon asked herself. An apology? For Yoruichi to get down on her hands and knees and beg for just one more chance? She wanted to give the woman sometime to get out the general area so Soi Fon sat on the bed of her subordinate. As she looked at the walls of the girl's room she had a thought.

Maybe their relationship was doomed from the beginning. After all, a relationship that started with obsession would never work. Right?


	9. Chapter 9

As always thanks to SoldierG65434-2 for beta-reading. Enjoy.

Chapter 9

There was a small part of Soi Fon that thought that being separated from Yoruichi for one hundred years would make this separation easier. However, that small part was overpowered by the truth. Their romantic relationship only made it harder. The break-up took a toll on Soi Fon. Her already tight grip on her subordinates tightened even farther. She trained them almost nonstop. Maybe there was another part of her that wanted her squad to feel what she felt, just so someone could.

She had turned away from drinking as her source to numb the pain. The day after the break-up Ukitake and Kyouraku came into her office and cleaned out any offending bottles of liquor. They claimed it was for her own good. Soi Fon just saw it as a blow in the face. After that incident she had removed herself from her already sparse social activities. Instead she poured herself into her training, even ignoring her duties as captain. Her technique greatly improved but at the cost of damaging her emotional health. Retsu Unohana realized this.

The fourth squad captain arrived at the cherry blossom grove one afternoon. Years ago, Soi Fon had told her what happened here with Yoruichi. Unohana didn't understand why the young women would choose such an emotionally charged place to train. But she suspected that the captain had her reasons.

Unohana walked through the grove till she reached the clearing. It appeared that no one was there. Suddenly a flash of black sped by her. It dashed to the top of a nearby tree and left behind a familiar symbol; the homonka. She smiled and called out Soi Fon's name. The flash stopped for a fraction of a second then appeared in front of Unohana in the form of a panting young woman. The smile vanished from the other captain's face. Soi Fon was a mess. Her usual well-kept hair was in shambles. She hadn't even bothered to braid it. It hung stringily down her shoulders where it met a disheveled uniform.

"Oh my," Unohana gasped.

"I really look that bad?" Soi Fon asked. The other woman smiled weakly in response. Soi Fon sighed and sat down on the grass. Unohana sat next to her.

"Soi Fon-taicho," she started. "I'm confused. You told me all about what happened here." She gestured to the sakura trees in bloom around them. "So why would you come here of all places."

A sakura petal floated down and landed on Soi Fon's shoulder. She picked it up and stroked its velvety softness. There they sat for a few moments until she finally opened her mouth to speak. "I don't know what happened," the Chinese woman said. "How did that group manage to find out my fears about Yoruichi-sama and exploit them? Why would they do such a thing?"

Unohana could see that Soi Fon was holding back tears. Her motherly instincts told her to reach out and comfort the young woman. But for once in her life she ignored them. "I'm going to make an assumption here," she said instead. "As the leader of the Onmitsukido I assume you have sources within the organization, correct?" Soi Fon nodded.

"Have you questioned them yet?"

She shook her head. "I didn't think to." Soi Fon put her head in her hands angrily. "I'm such an idiot. I got so caught up in my personal issues that I forgot my own training." To hell with it. Unohana left behind her professionalism and hugged the other woman.

When they pulled apart Soi Fon stood to leave. "Thanks for the advice Unohana-taicho," she said as she began to walk away.

"Soi Fon, wait!"

She looked back. "What is it?"

Unohana smiled gently. "Give Yoruichi another chance. This wasn't her fault." The Chinese woman's jaw dropped.

"Not her fault!" she cried. "What did you mean 'this wasn't her fault'? Yoruichi was the one who went out and got drunk despite what I asked her. She's the one who went and slept with another woman. Give me one reason why I should give her another chance."

Again she smiled. "Because you love her. That's the only reason you need." Soi Fon set her jaw and spun away, not even bothering to even dignify Unohana's comment with a response.

* * *

Shizuka sat outside the office of her captain with two other members of the Onmitsukido having been called there two hours before to meet with Soi Fon. She hadn't been in the office of the 2nd squad captain since she was approached to be the captain's eyes and ears. After all, Soi Fon had explained to her, she needed people to find out things that would never be revealed in front of their superiors. It was only a matter of time before the woman figured out that it was her own subordinates behind the breakup.

She was jolted from her thoughts by the opening of the shoji screen. The fourth person who was called inside first was exiting. "She wants to see you next," he said to Shizuka as he walked past her She nodded and stood up, preparing herself for what she had to do. And with that she walked into Soi Fon's office.

It was a room almost completely bare. Like the other captain's offices the floor was covered with polished hardwood. The shoji screens on all four walls were closed despite the stifling heat outside. In the center of the room was a desk with a chair in front of it. Behind that plain desk sat Shizuka's fearsome captain.

"Take a seat," Soi Fon said, not looking up from her paperwork. Shizuka quickly obliged her and sat down in the chair. They sat in silence for a few moments before Soi Fon spoke up. "I hope that you have some information?"

"I do." Shizuka said quietly. "I was directly involved with the fan club."

"The what?"

"It was a group designed for the purpose of breaking you and Yoruichi-san up."

Soi Fon dropped her calligraphy brush on the stack of papers she had been working on. "What do you mean there was a group? I thought Reiko worked alone."

Shizuka nodded. "That was her goal. She gathered a group of people to help with her scheme."

"Who was she working with?"

"Goto Hoshiyo, Abe Haruto, and me."

"You were involved with her?" Soi Fon asked. "But why would you come forward?"

Shizuka tucked a long piece of her brown hair behind her ear before speaking. "Reiko is my best friend. She asked me to help her so I did. She's not the most competent girl so I didn't think it would come to anything."

"But it did."

Again Shizuka nodded. "That's why I came to report it." The captain leaned forward in her chair and looked inquisitively into the girl's eyes. She didn't flinch.

"You're a good kid Shizuka," Soi Fon announced. "I'm proud to have you in my squad." With that, she gave the girl a rare smile. And for Shizuka that was the best reward she could have gotten.

* * *

Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto also sat behind his desk that afternoon. He had had to work twice as hard the last week due to the loss of another captain. Before this week he had never let a captain off due to personal incident. Even when Kuchiki Byakuya lost his wife the Sotaicho still demanded his presence at work. But he hadn't had the emotional instability that Soi Fon had.

The second the last thought left Yamamoto's head he felt the presence of a familiar reiatsu. It was considerably weaker than usual but familiar all the same. "Come in Soi Fon-taicho," he called. The raven haired woman entered through the screen on his right.

"Sharp as always Yamamoto-san," she commented. He gestured to the seat in front of him. As Soi Fon sat she smiled. "Felt like I've done this already today." Yamamoto looked to her for information. "I had a suspicion that what happened was conducted by members within my squad so I questioned a few," she explained. "Turns out I was right."

"Interesting. I assume you'll find a way to punish them properly?" She nodded. "Then why are you here?"

Soi Fon sighed. "I need to take care of some personal business first. I'm here to request an opening of the Senkaimon."

Yamamoto cleared his throat. "I'm not supposed to open the Senkaimon for non-military matters."

"I'm aware of that," she interrupted.

He held up his hand to silence her. "I wasn't done," he said curtly. "I was going on to say that I would under these conditions. I need my captains to fight at their best, not distracted by personal problems. Go. I'll have the Senkaimon open by this evening."


	10. Chapter 10

Thanks to SoliderG65434-2 for beta-reading. This is the second to last chapter. s

**Chapter 10**

The last thing Urahara Kisuke expected to find when he opened his front door midnight was the figure of Shihonin Yoruichi bawling her eyes out. He knew that she expected him to let her go into her room. There was no way he was going to let that happen this time. As she slid past him Kisuke grabbed her by the wrist. "What happened?" he asked calmly. She said nothing.

"Yoruichi, you need to tell me what happened," he insisted.

"Why?" she demanded. "You can't fix it." He tugged on her wrist and led her inside to sit down on the couch. Now that he could see her in the light he saw what a mess she was. Yoruichi looked like she hadn't slept in a week. Her usual impeccable makeup had run and dried in streaks from her crying fits.

"Fix what?" Kisuke asked. "You were gone for a week. I had assumed you made up and your life was back to normal." Yoruichi shook her head. "I don't get it," he continued. "You apologized didn't you?"

"I apologized. But then I told her what really happened."

"What do you mean?" She said nothing. In that moment Kisuke transformed from his usual comforting self to an angry version.

"What the hell did you do to make the two of you break up again?" he yelled. "What was the truth that was so bad?"

Yoruichi was shocked. She had never seen Kisuke this angry. But she knew that the only way to calm him down would be to tell the truth. "I…I slept with another woman," she said quietly. Admitting it for a second time made her feel even worse.

Kisuke stared at her for a few moments. Finally he spoke, in the loosest sense of the word. "I can't believe you would do such a thing?" he roared. "You had a perfectly good relationship with Soi Fon and you-"

"I know," Yoruichi interrupted. "I'm a whore and I ruined it. You don't need to tell me again." He unfolded his fan to cover his face, this time out of resentment rather than amusement. From behind the fan came a question.

"Why did you do it?" Kisuke said in a much calmer voice.

She sighed. "I could make a thousand excuses. It was my fault though. I was drinking even though Soi told me not to and it…it just happened."

"Who was the girl?"

"I don't know. She's just some girl that Reiko had sleep with me."

Kisuke laughed for the first time that day. "The more you try to explain it the more complicated the story gets." He lowered his fan and wiped his eyes on his sleeve. "Now, so we can continue on with the story, what did she do that was so bad? Other than try to kiss your girlfriend."

"Do you not remember anything?" He shrugged. "She's this girl who's obsessed with Soi Fon. She idolizes her, treats her like a goddess." The second those words left Yoruichi's mouth she realized the irony of them. She looked at Kisuke who raised an eyebrow in response. "Okay," she continued. "I know how it sounds. But this girl takes her obsession to the extreme."

"Really?"

"Yes really! She collects photographs of the two of us and tapes her picture over my face. Soi Fon certainly never did that."

"No, she certainly didn't," he responded. "But this still leaves a question to be answered; why did you lie to me about this? You conveniently left this part out when you explained it to me.

"I was ashamed," Yoruichi admitted. "I had just blown up at her because it looked like Reiko was about to kiss her. Especially after what I had just done."

Kisuke crossed his arms. "You know what you need to do now." Now it was Yoruichi's turn to laugh. But unlike his, this was laughter of disbelief.

"Are you kidding me? She'll never take me back!"

"Yoruichi," Kisuke started softly. He crossed the room and put his hands on her shoulders. "You love her. She loves you. The two of you can get over this."

"No," Yoruichi whispered. "We can't"

She slipped out from under his arms. She tried to walk out of the room calmly but she couldn't. Her resolve began to crumple the closer she got to the kitchen door.

"Yoruichi," he called out again. Attempts at ignoring him were futile. She turned.

There Kisuke stood, fan put away with a look of complete seriousness on his face. But there was nothing but contempt in his voice when he finally spoke.

"You're pathetic," he remarked softly. Yoruichi began to protest. He held up his right hand in order to quiet her. "Just listen to me," pleaded Kisuke.

"You're not the Yoruichi I know and love. You're this miserable, whining ghost of Yoruichi and frankly, a girl like you doesn't have a shot in hell with a girl like Soi Fon. You know who might have a shot somewhere down the line? Shihonin Yoruichi. The real Yoruichi. But if you don't go back to the Soul Society and try to get Soi Fon back, you're going to blow it and you're never going to forgive yourself. Of course, whatever I say you're just going to do the opposite. So stay here like you did one hundred years ago and cry every night. But that's not going to do anything, now is it? And if you're not going to listen to me," he paused for a breath. "Then I don't know how the rest of your life is going to work out." With that Kisuke moved to shut the screen in front of her. Yoruichi put out her foot and stopped it from shutting.

"You're right," she whispered. "You're completely right. Every single word was true." She brushed tears out of her eyes. "Can you go open the Senkaimon for me?" Kisuke nodded. He lifted the tatami panel that covered the door to the basement and went in.

Suddenly Yoruichi was overcome with a massive need to get some air. It was hot and stuffy in the Shoten and the sooner she got out the better.

* * *

Yoruichi sat on the front steps of the Urahara Shoten as she waited for Kisuke to open the gate to the Soul Society. It was a long process, which she knew. But her patience wasn't exactly there. She tapped her fingers against her knee. As she did so there came a sound of the screen opening and closing. "You done yet?" she asked without turning around.

"No," said a small voice. "Kisuke-san hasn't finished yet." Yoruichi turned around. It was Ururu.

"What are you doing out here?" she questioned the little girl. The child smiled.

"You looked lonely," Ururu commented. "And sad. And I didn't want you to be sad or lonely." The girl barely had time to finish her comment before Yoruichi had put her arms around her and was hugging her, hard. "Yoruichi," she gasped.

She pulled away from the hug. "Sorry Ururu, was I holding you to tight?" The child shook her head. She lifted a finger and pointed directly behind Yoruichi who turned her head. Behind her was a Senkaimon. Its familiar doors opened slowly as a stream of fog came out from the bottom. A shadowy figure stepped out, braids flying in the wind. As the Senkaimon disappeared Soi Fon was left staring in front of the Shoten. She looked around before her eyes landed on the two people on the front steps.

"Yoruichi," she whispered, her voice barely audible.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to SoldierG65434-2 for helping this story become my best work so far.

**Chapter 11**

As the Senkaimon doors turned back into spirit particles, Soi Fon took a step forward. She hadn't expected Yoruichi to be outside the house. In fact, for once in her life she didn't follow the rule of the Onmitsukido that one should always have a plan. She went charging into the situation without knowing what she meant to do. Mentally she scoffed. That's what she got for going with her heart instead of her brain.

Soi Fon opened her mouth to call out to Yoruichi, to say something. But then the woman looked up. Their eyes met. Her mind completely froze up. Soi Fon had faced things unimaginable to even the most hardened of soldiers. She had fought hollows, Arrancars, Fraccion and even the traitor Aizen himself. Yet now the sight of her ex-lover made her panic.

At the same time, Yoruichi was also surprised by Soi Fon's presence. She couldn't help but wonder why the woman would be here. After all Yoruichi knew that she was the one who had ruined the relationship. Shouldn't she be the one to rekindle it?

But Soi Fon was here. And that meant now was the best time to deal with their relationship. Besides, if she didn't take the opportunity now, there would never be a second time. Yoruichi sighed gently and pushed herself off of the front steps. She turned back to Ururu. "Goes inside and tell Kisuke I don't need him to open the Senkaimon, okay?" she told the small child. Ururu nodded and slipped inside, drawing the screen closed behind her.

That left the two of them outside alone. They both glanced up, eyeing each other. Again their eyes met. Electricity flowed between them. Finally Yoruichi spoke. "One of us needs to make the first move," she called across the lot.

Soi Fon crossed her arms and waited a moment before replying. She looked down at the ground where she was tracing a pattern with her shoe. After a moment of waiting she looked up and replied. "It should be you," Soi Fon stated. "After all, you're the one who ruined our entire relationship." The moment the words were out of her mouth she wished that she could shove them back in. "I'm sorry," she stammered, the shy girl of her youth coming right back out. "I didn't mean-"

Yoruichi shook her head slowly, stopping Soi Fon's apology in its tracks. "Yes you did. You meant every word of it." A sad smile spread across her face. "And you're completely right. I did screw our relationship up. But I want to fix it. I don't know if this is possible to do but I'm willing to try."

"I don't get it," Soi Fon said bluntly. "You're a beautiful, talented, intelligent woman. You could have anyone in the entire world. Yet for some reason you want to stay with me. I just want to know why."

"Why am I with you?" Yoruichi asked, her voice trailing off in the end. "That's a good question." The silence was unbearable. Finally she spoke. "We were separated for two hundred years. Every single one of those days was hell. Not because I was away from my home or my friends or my family. That I could easily deal with. The reason was that I was not there with you." She took a breath of air and waited for a response. Any response at all. But nothing came out of Soi Fon's mouth. She simply stared.

Yoruichi continued. "I know that this is the second time I've broken your heart. I don't expect you to forgive me for it. And I also know that it won't matter how many times I tell you I love you because of how many times I've hurt you. But please Soi, give me another chance."

Soi Fon didn't reply. Instead she was lost deep in her thoughts. Yoruichi _was _right. But she wasn't asking for much. Just another chance. Soi Fon had already given her chances to mend her heart. Both times it was broken again. "Yoruichi," she whispered. The woman looked up. "The first time you kissed me after our battle I was elated. It had been the thing I had dreamed of ever since I first saw you. To me, it made up for the hundreds of years of separation and I took you back with open arms. But there is nothing to convince me this time. Other then…" She paused as tears started to run down her porcelain cheeks.

"God dammit," Soi Fon cried, slumping to the ground quickly enough that she hit her hands on the pavement below. "Why am I still in love with you?" she shrieked. "Why can't I get over you?"

Yoruichi knew that she probably shouldn't go over to her. But emotion took over reason and she rushed over to her side. She put her hands on the trembling shoulders of the Chinese woman. The touch just made Soi Fon cry harder. In an attempt to calm her Yoruichi moved her arms to the front carefully as if she were a broken doll. The caramel skinned woman pulled her in close and rested her head on that of her former girlfriend's.

Soi Fon continued to cry as Yoruichi stroked her back. She cried until there were no more tears left and the sobs were replaced with hiccupping breathing. "I shouldn't want to be with you," she stated matter-of-factly.

"But you do," Yoruichi said. Soi Fon nodded.

"I do." She looked back into the golden eyes of the person she loved most of all. "Do you still want that second chance?"

Yoruichi gave a surprised laugh. "Yes, but I think it's more like third." The other woman smiled in response. "You would really take me back? Even after all I've put you through?"

"I'm willing to give it another chance. I don't know if it will work but I think we should try," Soi Fon suggested.

"I'll try too," Yoruichi said with a smile. "I love y-"

Her proclamation of adoration was interrupted by the sound of the shoji screen sliding open. "Soi-chan!" cried Kisuke as he exited the Shoten. Yoruichi watched as Soi Fon's expression changed from one of happiness to complete disgust.

"I see you've found a way to get to the world of the living without my help," Kisuke observed. "I feel like I'm unneeded," he added with a sense of fake melancholy.

"Oh be quiet," Yoruichi scolded jokingly. "Besides," she continued hugging her lover closer. "Aren't you going to congratulate us?"

Kisuke's tone quickly turned serious. "You can't celebrate yet. What are you going to do with the subordinates who did this to you?" he asked Soi Fon.

She smiled. "Don't worry. I know just what to do."

* * *

"Expelled from the Onmitsukido?" Reiko screeched with such a volume that it caused her fellow fan club members and Omaeda to flinch. "What the hell do you mean by that?" she demanded from the cowering second squad Lieutenant.

_What was it with female members of Soi Fon-taicho's squads? _Omaeda wondered. _Are they as intimidating as taicho is? _Finally he managed to stammer something out. "I just came here to tell you. It wasn't my decision," he said as firmly as he could.

"Yeah, lay off him Reiko," Haruto ordered. "He's just the messenger for Soi Fon-taicho." At that Reiko's eyes started to well up and she began to wail.

"This means I'll be separated from my only love," she cried. The rest of the room moaned.

"Reiko," Hoshiyo started putting a hand on her shoulder gently. "You need to get over this juvenile crush. You're not in love with her."

Reiko whirled and put her hands on her hips. "You're just saying it's not love because we're both women. You don't believe that love can happen between us."

Hoshiyo looked at her in the most peculiar way. "Are you kidding me? In case you're forgetting something, I'm gay too. For godsake I was the one who slept with another woman so you could get your way! I know gay when I see it. And Reiko, you're not."

"How can you say that?" she cried. "Have I not proved through my devotion to Soi Fon-taicho how much I love women?"

"That's just the thing," Haruto stated nervously.

"You're not homosexual," Shizuka said, speaking as she fiddled with her glasses. "You're Soi Fon-sexual."

The silence in the room was defining as they all waited for Reiko to speak. "Well," she began. The rest of the group wasn't sure what her reaction would be. But they certainly didn't want to be a part of it. They backed up. "If I'm only attracted to one woman in the world then so be it. But I swear to you," she said with a glint of fire in her eye. "I will get her one day and she will be mine."


End file.
